No quiero estar sin ti: El lazo de color agua
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: La vida de Sesshomaru empezara a dar un gran giro ahora que Kagome ha regresado y trae con ella a los gemelos que resultan ser los hijos de Sessho. Pero al parecer su hijo menor no le dejara el camino libre para que pueda estar a solas con Kagome ¿Lograra Sesshomaru adaptarse a todos los cambios que con llevan ser padre?... (Secuela de "No quiero estar sin ti")


**Bueno, aun estamos en primero de enero (en mi pais) por lo que cumpli con esto n.n**

**Aqui es vengo con esta ultima parte de la trilogia, este fic es como saben la precuela de No quiero estar sin ti: Otro viaje al pasado y la secuela de No quiero estar sin ti.**

**Para los que no han leido mis anteriores dos historias les recomiendo leerlas para comprender n.n Aunque me disculpo de ante mano que en dichas historias mi forma de escribir era pesima XD Por favor entren a mi perfil (den click sobre mi seudonimo "Sora Taka Shingetsu") y aho busquen las anteriores dos entregas de "No quiero estar sin ti" ¿vale? **

**...**

**...**

**¿Ya no estan los nuevos verdad?**

**...**

**Bien supongo que ya no estan XD**

**La historia empezara desde que Kagome llega al castillo luego del encuentro en el bosque del final de No quiero estar sin tu n.n y con esto doy inicio a esta ultima parte de la trilogia de ¡No quiero estar sin ti! non/**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**El primer día de padre para Sesshomaru…**

Sesshomaru camino por los pasillos hasta quedar parado en frente de una gran puerta de madera maciza muy a lo occidental— Kagome, esta será nuestra de ahora en adelante… —dijo Sesshomaru mientras abría la gran puerta, dentro de ella la habitación estaba adornada en tonos suaves y algunos fuertes, la decoración era tradicional del oriente antiguo…

Kagome miro todo aquello con asombro, era una habitación demasiado hermosa como para poder describirla en palabras… Los gemelos que aún se mantenían en el cochecito miraron todo con curiosidad, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a las cosas que tenía su mamá en el futuro por lo que todo les parecía raro, reconocían varias cosas pero otras no y todo era tan diferente a la vez…

Ai empezó a balbucear pidiendo atención, Kagome al verla hacer eso quiso alzarla pero Ai se rehusó a que su madre la alzara y siguió balbuceando mientras miraba a Sesshomaru.

—Auch, eso me dolió Ai-chan… —Dijo Kagome mirando a su hija con un puchero para luego mirar a Sesshomaru que se encontraba como demasiado concentrado mirando la habitación…— Sesshomaru… Ai quiere que la alces —dijo la azabache con una sonrisa captando la atención del Daiyoukai…

Sesshomaru miro a Kagome algo confundido por sus palabras… luego miro a su hija, ella estaba manoteando para todo lado mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles— ¿Quieres que te alce? —le pregunto Sesshomaru a la bebé como si ella le entendiera, esta a su vez le sonrió a su padre y dio un "Ta" en respuesta.

Sesshomaru se sintió raro por un momento, hace poco más de unas horas que se había enterado de que era padre y no estaba mentalmente preparado para afrontarlo… bueno, había actuado como todo un galán en su reencuentro con su mujer y actuó de lo más natural al ver a sus hijos allá pero ahora era otro cuento…

Con movimientos casi robóticos Sesshomaru alzo a Ai, trato de poner mucha fuerza en su agarre pues temía poder romper a esa pequeñísima cosa que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Ten cuidado con su cabecita… Sesshomaru asegura una de tus manos en su espaldita y apóyala contra tu pecho y con tu otra mano sostenla de sus piernitas contra tu cuerpo —le dijo Kagome al verlo que no sabía qué hacer, Sesshomaru siguió todas las indicaciones de su mujer pues tenía cierto miedo de hacer algo mal…. A pesar que antes en el bosque había alzado a Hiei.

"_En ese momento era más fácil… pero ahora que estoy 100% consciente de ellos… pues…_" pensó Sesshomaru mientras tenía a Ai contra su pecho, la niña era tan liviana y frágil que temía romperla si ponía un poco de presión contra ella…

Kagome miro esto maravillada, se le llenaba el pecho de ternura al ver de esa forma a su hija junto con su amado youkai… "_De alguna manera… agradezco a Inuyasha por traerme a la fuerza este día_" pensó la chica mirando aquello maravillada.

Hiei que se había mantenido tranquilo en su lado de la cuna empezó a hacer pucheritos al sentirse ignorado, con sus pequeñas manitos empezó a hacer ruiditos contra el cochecito llamando la atención de su madre, Kagome reaccionó al instante y vio como los ojitos de su hijo estaban cristalinos, el pequeño estaba que quería llorar por ser ignorado.

—Aw mi niño precioso, mamá no se olvidó de ti, mamá te quiere demasiado como para olvidarte —dijo Kagome mientras alzaba con cuidado a su pequeño niño de cuatro meses y lo ponía contra su pecho para calmar el llanto que estaba aproximándose.— Sesshomaru… ¿Dónde dormirán los niños? —preguntó Kagome mientras miraba al platinado que estaba mirando como hipnotizado a su hija que estaba durmiendo contra su pecho.

—Detrás del Shōji de la derecha hay una habitación continua a esta… pensé que sería un buen lugar, ya que según se a las madres no les gusta estar lejos de sus cachorros —dijo Sesshomaru mientras le mostraba la puerta a Kagome.

Ella se alegró de que tan solo esa puerta le distanciara de sus hijos estando ahora en el palacio— Me parece perfecto —dijo acercándose al Shōji y abriéndolo para ver cómo era la habitación.

La habitación era hermosa como en la que se encontraban antes, las paredes eran blancas con unas figuras de hojas seca de color café claro, el piso de madera como siempre, un tocador, un armario, un buró de noche y unos futos pulcramente doblados.

—Esta perfecta… solo falta llenarla de todas las cosas que necesitamos para los gemelos y ya —dijo Kagome mientras volvía con Sesshomaru que solo asintió, pues era verdad, faltaban ese tipo de cosas…

—Kagome… te puedo preguntar algo —dijo Sesshomaru mientras retiraba un momento su vista de su hija, Kagome solo asintió curiosa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del Daiyoukai— Si mi hermano no te hubiera traído a la fuerza…. ¿tú hubieras venido de todas formas? ¿Me hubieras dicho de su existencia? —indagó mientras su mirada paso de Hiei que se mantenía en brazos de su madre a Ai que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Kagome callo un momento luego de escucharlo…— Yo… claro que iba a venir, solo que no sabía cómo decírtelo, no me sentí preparada y por eso no vine antes… pero en verdad que agradezco que Inuyasha me obligara a venir…. —dijo Kagome bajando la mirada encontrándose con la de Hiei que la miraba curioso.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada después de eso, le dolía un poco que ella hubiera dudado en decírselo como le había hecho saber en el bosque… "_No puedo culparla_" pensó para sus adentros luego de un suspiro.

El silencio perduro unos momentos y Kagome no sabía qué hacer, entonces como ultima salvación utilizo a sus hijos— Bueno… etto… Sesshomaru pásame a Ai —dijo Kagome luego de dejar a Hiei en su lado del cochecito y acercarse al peli plata.

Sesshomaru internamente no quería separarse de su hija pero con cuidado se la entregó a Kagome, esta a su vez sin despertarla la dejo en el coche y la cubrió con un pequeño edredón blanco, se acercó a Hiei e hizo lo mismo, este miro a su madre un momento y luego de ver a su hermana dormida él también se puso a dormir.

—Son muy lindo ¿no? —susurro Kagome con una sonrisa a Sesshomaru.

—Tienes razón… son tan lindos como lo eres tú —dijo él acercándose por detrás y abrazándola para luego depositar un casto beso sobre el cuello expuesto de su mujer.

Esto logro estremecer a Kagome como nunca, oh vaya como extrañaba estos toques de Sesshomaru… con una mano Sesshomaru tomo la barbilla de Kagome y la guio a su rostro, dándole un beso cuando llego a su destino, Kagome a su vez acaricio el rostro de Sesshomaru mientras el beso continuaba…

Sesshomaru la acerco más y más contra su pecho mientras la besaba, era un beso hambriento, pidiendo cuentas por ese año que no hubo nada, Sesshomaru quería saldar cuentas en este mismo instante pero…

—¡Da, da, da, da! —una pequeña vocecita hizo que ambos pararan y miraran al portador de la protesta.

Desde el cochecito, un lindo y enojado Hiei los miraba— ¡Da no, Ma a mí! —salían de sus labios para luego hacer pucheritos, Kagome logro entender la protesta de su hijo y solo soltó una risita, sus hijos tendrán cuatro meses pero…

"_No hay duda que son más inteligentes que otros bebés_" pensó Kagome sonriente, era increíble ver esas protestas de un pequeñín, los bebés normales no lo harían, pero claro, los hijos de Kagome no eran realmente normales…

Hiei empezó a mover sus manitas pidiendo apapacho de su madre y mirando a su padre un poco enojado, a pesar de haberlo reconocido como su padre por el aroma, Hiei no quería que su madre diera "apapachos" a otros que no fueran su hermana o él.

—No dejaran que hagamos esto con tranquilidad ¿verdad? —dijo Sesshomaru al ver que ahora Ai se sumaba a la protesta sin saber de qué se trataba realmente, pues se acababa de levantar por el ruido hecho por su hermano.

—Nop… tendrás que aguantar hasta que duerman —dijo Kagome robándole un beso en la boca a Sesshomaru y acercándose al cochecito para alzar a Hiei que era que el pedía atención, pues Ai se había vuelto a dormir luego de contribuir con la protesta.

—Ya solo falta uno… —dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña dormir.

Kagome dio una risita al escucharlo— No cantes victoria… Hiei nunca duerme junto con su hermana, le encanta estar conmigo y será difícil hacerlo dormir —dijo Kagome mientras mecía al niño en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru miro a su hijo que solo le mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción y se sintió levemente molesto, gruño un poco al saber que no podría hacer nada a menos que este pequeñín durmiera y como lo miraba su hijo estaba claro que él no tenía intención de dejarle a su madre en bandeja de plata…

Kagome vio esto con una sonrisa, era tan tierno esos celos de padre e hijo que no dudo reír un poco— Sesshomaru… —lo llamo y este la miro— Y eso que este es el primer día —le dijo ella con una sonrisa para luego seguir meciendo a Hiei mientras daba vueltas lentas por la habitación.

Sesshomaru al escucharla supo que desde ahora esto sería una guerra para poder conseguir un momento intimo con su mujer ahora con los gemelos estando aquí…

Hiei miro a su padre desde su lugar y le mando una sonrisa algo siniestra para un bebé de cuatro meses, se apegó más a su madre casi como abrazándola y volvió a mirar a su padre…

Hiei 1 – Sesshomaru 0

Ese marcador imaginario fue un gran golpe para el peli plata que solo miraba la "victoria" de su hijo desde su lugar…

"_Te tendrás que dormir en algún momento hijo mío… tendrás que dormir en algún momento…_" pensó Sesshomaru mirando a su hijo con enojo infantil como si el pequeño lo lograse oír.

Hiei solo volvió a reírse y siguió recibiendo los apapachos de su madre que tenían intenciones de dormirlo, pero no, él no se dormiría y dejaría a su madre a solas con su padre… Oh no, aún faltaba mucho como para que entregara a su amada madre a ese peli plata…

—¡Ta! —dijo Hiei un puñito arriba mientras reía…

Sesshomaru al ver esto supo que su hijo le había declarado la guerra...

* * *

><p><strong>Es corto pero bueno n.n me parecio un buen inicio XD algo gracioso y lleno de ternura (creo)<strong>

**Tendra muchas escenas como estas XD pero tranquis que si habran escenas romanticas entre Kago y Sessho, habra lemmon igual *-* Ya que si no... ¿como se crearian Jinaa y Kotaro? XD**

**:p espero les guste esta ultima parte de la trilogia y sin mas que decir por el momento pues... **

** ¡Nos vemos hasta la proxima semana! n.n **


End file.
